


Earth-10

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Arrow!Len, Earth-10, F/M, Flash!Sara, Killer Frost!Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Earth-10: Leonard Snart and Sara Lance are the crime stopping duo of the Arrow and the Flash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydee/gifts).



> After the first installment of Earth-7 (that fun ficlet where Sara was the Flash and Leonard was the Reverse Flash), Amydee commented with: Well, shit. I was thinking abt suggesting a FlashSara to you but with Leonard as either her tech (glasses included) or him as the Arrow with Mick in Diggle's place. With, you know, kisses and a happy-ish ending.But this is cool. I'm totally down with this, too.*bawling*
> 
> (I totally forgot to put Mick in this, but he’s definitely working with them in this universe. I might need to make a moodboard for this too)

An arrow struck the door, barely missing Oliver Queen’s fingers as he tried to push it open. The man whirled around, fear visible in his eyes now. Leonard approached him, another arrow nocked in his bow aimed for Queen’s chest. For months, they had been tracking the man’s movements and now finally had evidence of his dirty dealings. This latest one, kidnapping metahumans and selling them to the highest bidder, was definitely one of the more disgusting crimes, especially after he had found out how they were treated.

“Oliver Queen,” Leonard said coldly, his voice modulator aiding to make him more menacing. “You have failed this city.”

Queen raised his hands in the air. The fear that was so apparent earlier was fading and getting replaced with stubbornness and a cocky smile. “The Arrow, huh? Guess the city’s finally going to find out who’s next on your hit list when they find my body.”

“No one has to die tonight,” Leonard snapped. “So long as you cooperate, you get to live.”

“I’ll live anyways,” Queen snorted, holding up his cell phone. A red button was pulsing on the screen. “I’ve just alerted my personal security. All ex-military who are capable enough to take down the likes of you. Good luck trying to hold them all off.”

Leonard clenched his teeth.

A streak of yellow lightning shot into the room. A pile of guns and a few other fun weapon choices dropped at Leonard’s feet. The blur came to a stop beside him. Under her cowl, a grin was visible on the face of his partner.

“Might be time to upgrade your security,” she said smugly. “They never saw me coming.”

Queen scowled. “The Flash.”

“The one and only,” the speedster smirked, taking a mock bow. “Always pleased to meet a fan, Mr. Queen.”

Leonard smirked at her before returning his attention to the man they had cornered. “Tomorrow, Mr. Queen, you’re going to hold a press conference. In it, you will reveal all the illegal activities you’ve been directing your company’s money towards. Don’t skimp on details. Put the whole truth out there.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Then we release the information,” Leonard said. “Every source of media, big or small, gets the full scoop on what Oliver Queen’s got his hands in.”

“Are you kidding me?” Queen spat. “Why do you care what I do? Either way, because of you two, it’s going to come out. Why should I even hold a press conference?”

“The real question is are you going to turn yourself in peacefully, or start running with a manhunt on for you only to be brought down for good by the Arrow?” the Flash asked.

Queen looked pissed, but nodded reluctantly. “Press conference. At least I’ll get out of that alive.”

“Excellent,” Leonard smiled and lowered the bow. “We look forward to hearing you speak.”

Their target glared murderously at them as the Flash grabbed Leonard and sped them out of the office.

* * *

 

“Look at that,” Sara leaned over the couch as the live broadcast of Oliver Queen admitting that he’d been using company funds for a numerous amount of illegal activities from smuggling drugs to metahuman trafficking aired on the television. “He actually kept his word.”

“Surprisingly,” Leonard muttered as he sat down on the couch. “Thought that we were going to have to pay him another visit.”

“Well, now we don’t have to,” Sara said cheerfully before speeding into the kitchen and then back to sit beside him on the couch, bowl of cereal in hand. “He’s a dead end for the long game though.”

“Queen was only a pawn, and barely one at that,” Leonard sighed. “I’m still not sure how he connects to Cadmus.”

“We don’t even know what Cadmus is,” Sara added, lifting a spoonful of cereal. “Maybe tonight we should look into it.”

“Agreed,” Leonard nodded, looking at his girlfriend. “Whose name was next on the list?”

Sara set down her bowl and swallowed her mouthful before disappearing in a flash. She returned with the half-burned piece of paper they’d found in the QC R&D fire. “Simon Stagg.”

He smiled. “Then tonight, Mr. Stagg gets a visit from the Arrow and the Flash.”

“Yep,” Sara popped the ‘p’. “You know, most couples got out for dinner as a date. We just go out and stop crime.”

“Most couples are boring,” Leonard shrugged. “And they’re not usually made up of a speedster and an archer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard recruit the Rogues to help contain Killer Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up loving this Earth more than I expected. IceBlueRose fleshed out a lot more of it in her Earth-10 fic (which you all should read if you haven't, it's very good). It ended up pushing me to write this out for a Tumblr prompt (chillin-like-villains said: AMENDMENT TO PREVIOUS ASK: I would also like to see 18 for Captain Canary, so it's writer's choice. 18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”)

Sara was laying on the couch, blond hair splayed out on one of the throw pillows. This wasn’t her first brush with frostbite, not after all the encounters with Captain Cold. Being able to heal fast was a bonus, but it still hurt like hell getting hit with a blast of cold. At least Leonard hadn’t gotten hit, or they’d be in a worse case.

“I just got off the phone with Mick,” Leonard said, entering their living room. “He and Lisa lost track of Palmer. Or Killer Frost, as he keeps insisting his name is.”

“That’s not good,” Sara muttered as he sat down in the chair beside the couch. “I thought we had a chance to maybe get him to see sense, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Did you realize that before or after he tried to kill us?” he asked sarcastically.

“When he tried to kill _you_ ,” Sara replied. “Ray Palmer, Killer Frost, whatever, he’s angry. That anger is fueling his powers, and it’s keeping him in that mindset that he’s Killer Frost. We need to find a way to get those cuffs on him to neutralize his powers or get him to ARGUS.”

Leonard looks sharply at her. “We’re talking ARGUS now for containment?”

“They have the resources to keep him contained if we can’t get the cuffs on him,” Sara shot back. “And I trust Kendra to make sure he’s treated humanely.”

“Fair point,” Leonard nodded. “How do we get Frost from his rampage to ARGUS though? Just you and I taking him isn’t going to work, and Mick and Lisa’s first priority has been looking into the QC fire.”

“Well, I have an idea,” Sara announced. “But you might not like it.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“We get help from Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and Heatwave.”

“You’re right,” Leonard muttered. “I don’t like it.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Sara shrugged. "Are you in?"

He sighed. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“Stupid?” Sara questioned.

“We’ve faced the Rogues before, Sara,” he reminded her. “It doesn’t usually end well, even though you and Stein have some weird hate-friendship going on.”

“I’ll just have to figure out a way to persuade them,” she said. “Still, wanna come with me to talk to them?”

“As your partner or as back-up?”

The speedster smiled weakly. “Bit of both?”

* * *

Saints and Sinners was practically empty when the couple walked into it. The establishment was on the rough side of the city, but it was still kept pretty clean than some of the other places that Sara or Leonard had seen on the same side of town. Still, given the Rogues had discovered their secrets, it was risky walking into the dive bar. Leonard had wanted to bring his bow in, but settled for a few throwing stars hidden away instead.

Felicity Smoak was behind the bar, cleaning glasses. She didn’t seem to notice them yet. Meanwhile, Amaya Jiwe and Lily Stein were at the pool table, cues in hand. The Golden Glider was lining up to take a shot when Captain Cold looked up across the table and noticed them. Stein’s eyes darkened as she set her cue down against the table and walked over to them.

“Lance and Snart,” she remarked with a grin. “What brings you here, Flarrow? We haven’t been causing trouble...for a while.”

Leonard suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her nickname for him and Sara. “We’re not here to fight, just to talk.”

“Cut to the chase,” Jiwe muttered as she and Smoak come up on either side of Stein.

Sara could see Jiwe’s hand resting on the handle of her gold gun. Smoak looked ready to grab her heat gun. Leonard reached into his jacket to for one of his throwing stars. Stein shot her compatriots a look each way, and they relaxed their hands at their sides. Sara placed a hand on Leonard’ shoulder and he removed his hand from his jacket.

“We need...help,” Sara admitted reluctantly. “There’s a metahuman going on a rampage, one who needs containment. He’s calling himself Killer Frost.”

Smoak snorted. “Sounds lame.”

“He’s got ice powers and is out of control,”Leonard told them. “We want to stop him before he kills any more people.”

“Wait,” Stein held up a finger. “You’re asking someone who possesses a gun that can create ice to stop a metahuman with ice powers? Explain the logic in that?”

“It’s not the gun we need,” Sara explained. “What we want is backup as your skills. Jiwe and Smoak’s weapons are more useful here than yours, Stein.”

“So if we trap your meta,” Smoak stepped up beside Stein. “What do we get out of this?”

Now Leonard couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Of course you want something.”

“Everyone wants something,” Heatwave fired back. “We don’t get satisfaction from saving the day. Hero isn’t on any of our resumes.”

“What if I erased your records?”

Leonard turned to Sara. “Are you crazy?”

She gave him a lot that said ‘work with me’, “All criminal offences gone, all data on your wiped from the system. You can do whatever you want after that.”

Jiwe seemed tempted. “It would be nice to travel around knowing there’s not a warrant for my arrest.”

Smoak shrugged. “It’ll do.”

Sara and Leonard turned to Stein.

“Fine,” the brunette heaved a sigh. “But this is a one time thing. As soon as you erase our records, we’ll help you out.”

“Deal,” Sara nodded. “I’ll notify you when it’s done.”

“And then we have to help the Flarrow duo,” Stein finished. “No one hears about this though. Like Felicity said, hero isn’t on any of our resumes.”

“No kidding,” Leonard muttered under his breath as he and Sara left.

* * *

Two nights later, Sara and Leonard managed to subdue Killer Frost with the help of the Rogues. Once Sara had gotten the meta suppression cuffs on Killer Frost, the mild-mannered Ray Palmer resurfaced and the Rogues split. Leonard had to admit, Sara had been brilliant getting their help. For a group of crooks, they weren’t half bad on the side of the angels. 

“I’m so sorry about all this,” Palmer apologized as they waited for Kendra’s contact to arrive. “I thought I’d be able to control my powers like the Flash. But he’s too strong. I should be locked up in case Frost ever gets out again.”

“So you don’t have control of your powers,” Sara said, vibrating her vocal cords. “It happens. I couldn’t control my speed at first either.”

“You couldn’t?” Palmer frowned.

“Nope. It wasn’t easy, but I found a way to control it.”

“And what was that?”

Sara looked over at Leonard. “I found someone who kept me grounded when I used them. An anchor, I guess.”

Leonard was thankful for the dark as he smiled beneath his hood.

A large container truck drove up to where they were waiting. The driver’s door opened, and a man in an ARGUS uniform stepped out. He looked over at the two heroes flanking the metahuman and gulped. 

“You Kendra’s contact?” Leonard inquired after flicking on his voice modulator. 

“Yessir,” the man nodded, looking over at Palmer again. “She told me there was a meta to transport.”

“Hi,” Ray raised his cuffed hands to wave weakly.

“Shut up,” Sara muttered. “You know your instructions. Agent...”

“Hall,” the man said, giving another nod. “Agent Saunders was very clear about what to do. I can take care of it from here.”

Leonard and Sara watched as Ray allowed himself to be lead into the back of the container truck. The man gave them one last week smile before disappearing from sight. Then Hall shut the doors and nodded at them again before getting back in the truck. He drove away, and Leonard looked over at Ray.

“You ground me too,” he told her.

She tilted her head. “Leonard, you’re the most in control person I know.”

“Because of the particle accelerator, I can’t miss anything,” he reminded her. “Perfect marksmanship isn’t super speed, but it would be too easy to kill someone. You’re my anchor to not kill.”

“I’m glad I have you,” Sara smiled. “We’re good for each other.”

“That we are,” he agreed.

“Now, ready to go home?”

He nodded. Sara took hold of him before speeding them away.

* * *

Ray Palmer sat on the floor of the cell that was build into the container. He traced the metal of the cuffs with one finger as best he could. They were the only thing that was keeping the monster inside him at bay. His attempts to find a cure had backfired and released Killer Frost rather than destroying. Maybe wherever he was going, he would be able to get a cure there.

The truck jolted suddenly, and a hand emerged briefly from the shadows. Ray sucked in a breath when he realized he wasn’t alone. He climbed to his feet and backed against the wall of his cell.

“Who’s there?” he demanded. “I know I’m not alone.”

A man emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in dark grey suit with an evergreen tie. Ray recognized him immediately.

“Hello, Mr. Palmer,” Oliver Queen greeted him. “Or do you prefer Killer Frost now?”

Ray swallowed. “You’re with ARGUS?”

Queen shook his head. “No, not at all. Neither is the driver. As far as ARGUS is concerned, you broke out during transport.”

“So where am I going?”

“A place called Cadmus,” Queen smirked. “We’re very interesting in you, Mr. Palmer, and your extraordinary abilities.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Canaries of Earth-10 go after Mirror Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to IceBlueRose for establishing the roles on this Earth in her Earth-10 AU (which you all should read if you haven't).
> 
> I wound up having a lot of fun with this one.

Iris West vaulted over the ledge to land on the lower part of the rooftop she was on. She rose to her feet slowly, scanning her surroundings carefully. Mirror Master was nowhere in sight, which wasn’t a good sign. There was a chance that he was hiding, but she didn’t know if he could see her from whatever reflective surface he’d jumped into. Iris had no clue of the extent of his powers, and neither did Sara or Leonard.

The vigilante slipped back into the shadows to wait him out, knowing she could be very wrong about this. But after ten minutes, the reflective surface on air vent began to ripple. From it stepped a man in a dark blue suit with a silver tie and pocket square. A confident smirk was plastered on his face. Mirror Mirror actually thought he’d gotten away from her.

Iris took a step out from the shadows, then another. Every step was deliberate to make sure no noise was made. She opened her mouth and released her Canary Cry on him. The metahuman turned only to be thrown back by the force of her voice. He winced and covered his ears with his hands until she stopped her scream.

“Tommy Merlyn,” Iris said, walking toward him quicker now. “Thought you were in police custody? Or was it Argus? Either way, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I had some help from a friend,” he sneered, picking himself up from the ground.

“Too bad it’ll be for nothing,” she smirked, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from her belt. “Police are going to be thrilled to see you again.”

“Is that so, Black Canary?” Merlyn smirked, pulling out a pocket mirror.

Iris was close enough now to kick the mirror from his hand. It hit the ground and broke into pieces as it hit the ground. The metahuman only spared it a quick glance before throwing a punch at her. She blocked the hit, although missed the second one that came her way. Delivering a swift blow to his chest, Iris then ducked and swept her leg down low to knock him off his feet. He hit the ground hard with a cough.

“Why do you come after us?” he groaned as she put a foot on his chest. “We’re so much alike, there’s no need to fight.”

The Black Canary frowned. “We are nothing alike.”

“Oh, but we are,” Merlyn grinned wolfishly before pulling out a gun and firing a shot at her.

Iris yelled out as the bullet hit her arm. Her enemy then rolled away from her and disappeared into the surface of the air vent from earlier.

Iris swore under her breath as she examined the injury she’d received. She’d deal with it later. Right now, she simply adjust her communicator’s frequency. Merlyn could not escape, and now she needed help.

“I lost him,” she told her partner.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got eyes on him. Track me and cut him off from escaping if he tries to run.”

* * *

Tommy Merlyn exited into an alleyway from a mirror someone had thrown out long ago. He still held the gun that he’d just shot the Black Canary with. His aim had been good enough to make it a non fatal shot, much to his luck. If he’d killed her, Cadmus would be furious with him. Even if he was one of their only enhanced operatives in the field, he would still be facing consequences he didn’t want to dwell on.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Tommy stopped mid step and whirled around. A woman in white leathers was approaching him, the edges of her white coat fluttering behind her. He held up the gun at her. The White Canary was elusive for Cadmus. They had no info on her or how she fought. All they knew was that she was a sidekick to the Black Canary.

“Stay back,” he warned.

“Not likely,” the White Canary said as she continued to walk towards him. “So, Tommy Merlyn. Or do you prefer Mirror Master now?”

“Not another step, sidekick.”

She rolled her brown eyes. “How does a businessman turn to a life of more obvious crime?”

He didn’t answer her question.

“Now, I can see powers playing a role in that,” the White Canary smirked. “But it’s more than that, isn’t there? You’re working with someone. Or is it for them?”

“Take another step and I will shoot you,” Tommy threatened. “I’m not afraid to.”

“Neither am I,” she shrugged, pulling out a dagger. “How about we just-”

Tommy didn’t let her finish before he squeezed the trigger twice. The woman stumbled back a little as he heard two small clatters behind her. The bullets had gone through, like Cadmus has said they would in close enough range, but the White Canary remained standing. She looked down at the red spreading at two points across her chest. Slowly, she brought a hand to the wound at her heart before lifting her head back up.

“I really liked this coat, you know,” she said, letting her hand drop back to her side.

The red stains slowed their spread now. Tommy glanced down at his gun before going back up the White Canary. He knew his bullets weren’t blanks, and that he had definitely shot her. There was only one explanation for how she was standing.

“You’re a metahuman,” he murmured. Oh, Cadmus was going to have a field day with her.

“Correct,” she nodded. “And one more thing.”

Something tapped Tommy’s shoulder. When he turned back around, a fist slammed into his face. Stars spun in his vision as he dropped to the ground.

“Don’t ever call her a sidekick,” the Black Canary’s voice said above him faintly.

* * *

 

Caitlin Snow looked away from Mirror Master on the ground to face her friend. “You made good time.”

“Yeah,” Iris nodded. “He shot you too, huh?”

“I’m nearly healed now,” Caitlin assured her.

When the wave of dark matter from the accelerator hit her, Caitlin had been dying. However, she woke up the next morning in the hospital perfectly fine. It wasn’t until later that she discovered her regenerative abilities and how they seemed to be limitless. When Iris found out about her, she had immediately accepted Caitlin’s abilities and revealed her own in turn.Together, they had teamed up to become the Canaries. The Black Canary could deafen and shake the world with her voice while the White could walk through hell and come out alive to keep fighting.

Some days, Caitlin thought Iris was the luckier of the two.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Iris told her. “Although what are we supposed to do with Merlyn?”

“He has Cadmus ties,” Caitlin reminded her. “That’s probably how he escaped Argus.

“So what, are we taking him to Flarrow instead?”

Caitlin grinned. “You’re using Cold’s nickname for them?”

“It’s catchy,” Iris shrugged. “But yes. They’re dealing with Cadmus too. Maybe they can get something out of him. Merlyn said he didn’t understand why we fought since we’re so much alike. I want to know what he means by that.”

“You’re both metahumans,” Caitlin said as she helped Iris lift their foe’s body. “Is that what he meant?”

Iris gave a small sigh. “Maybe, but I can’t help but feel like he means something more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> I'm always open to more E10 requests if anyone has them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
